


To laugh; to cry, it's human

by fivedragonsstudios



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Implied Death, Minor Character Death, Multi, a drabble really, but its Klaus magic death, it's short, just something that i felt like writing, so there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios
Relationships: Jesper/Alva/Mogens
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Klaus fic collection





	1. Chapter 1

Mogens could admit he wasn’t the type to normally care much about others. He chased things that pleased him, plain and simple. Well, chased may be too strong of a word, but he certainly sauntered after things and didn’t take other's emotions into consideration. Normally. Sipping at his beer, he eyed his current chase as if seeing the subject in a new light.

The postman. All lanky limbs and blonde hair, clumsy, pampered, and snobby. Mogens loved to tease the other man and offer every sarcastic comment he could, even now after five years of the other man being on the island. Jesper had been like a fresh cup of cool beer after a long drought of being sober when he first came.

Now Mogens just did it for the reactions, and he knew he had seen almost every reaction from the man. From annoyed scoffs to small smiles, he had seen a range of emotions presented on that rather pretty and thin face. It was the emotions that he hadn’t seen that had him contemplating the other man now. 

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you laugh.” Jesper paused in his own drinking motion, though his beverage was tea and not beer. The cup lowered onto the saucer and Jesper actually looked offended. “I would certainly hope not! A dreadful sound; my laughter.” 

The man sniffed lightly and even lifted his nose a little, like some sort of aristocrat. “Besides, it’s unbecoming of a gentleman to laugh freely, though a polite chuckle is more than allowed.” Mogens digested this and then had to remember that Jesper did indeed come from a high standing family.

“Sounds boring” he commented honestly enough, to which he gained narrowed eyes as Jesper finally took that sip of tea. Mogens drank his own beer, also knowing he had never seen this man cry. Now, he didn’t cry in public either, so that one he could brush off a little easier. Yet, he had been curious enough to inquire about it of Miss Alva, since the two were apparent sweethearts. 

She had admitted that she had never seen him cry either. Nor had she even heard him sniffle to himself in despair. After the answer about his laughter, Mogens just got more curious. “Never seen you cry either, not even on that day you almost left nearly five years ago.” Jesper stiffened a bit, a look that Mogens didn’t see often coming to those dark eyes.

Guarded. “I don’t imagine why that should matter ferryman.” Geez, using his profession instead of his name? Mogens had hit a nerve. He smirked. “It’s just human emotion, even I as tough as I am, and as manly, have cried before.” Jesper scoffed lightly and he saw one eye roam over him. Then Jesper looked at his cup thoughtfully. 

Mogens could almost hear the gears turning in that surprisingly sharp brain. For all his faults, no one could say that Jesper wasn’t smart. “I suppose...that I am just used to having to hold back on such emotional states.” Mogens felt his smirk fade even as Jesper continued talking. “It’s rather like laughing, no gentleman would be caught dead showing tears like some soft lady in waiting.” 

Mogens raised a brow “So like Miss Alva?” Jesper showed shock “Heavens no! Alva isn’t like any of those high-class ladies!!” A flush appeared on the man’s ears and Mogens raised his other brow. “Of which I am thankful, those women can be downright stiff and...unpleasant at times.”

A brief look of hurt crossed Jesper’s gaze, and Mogens had to wonder what had happened in the past to warrant such a reaction. Perhaps at another time, he could explore that a bit, right now he was forming a plan in his head. He must get Jesper to laugh. At least that one, since he was even kind enough not to try and make this man miserable enough to cry.

Since talking of Alva seemed to always brighten Jesper’s mood, he started with that. “So how is Miss Alva lately, have you proposed yet?” Instead of getting a pleased reaction he was aiming for, the teacup clattered a little and Jesper stood. “I think I am quite finished with such chatter today” the man gave Mogens a slight bow of his head and then left.

Mogens stayed behind and watched the retreating form in silence. Why had he gained that sort of reply from the man? He had just been curious, since as far as he knew the two had been courting since that first year. Frowning to himself, he soon shrugged it off and went back to his day. 

***

When Jesper came to him later at his boat, he was more than a little surprised. “Alva and I had a talk” the man started and Mogens cleared out one ear with his finger. “We agreed that a marriage would be…” Jesper paused, a brief knit in his brows gaining Mogens' full attention. “Pleasant enough since we get along amicably.” Such big words were being used today. 

Mogens nodded but sensed there was more judging by the way that Jesper tugged on his uniform. The man had such interesting ticks, but Mogens pretty much knew them all after all these years. “Part of our agreement is that I would be upfront with you about something that I have been withholding. She assured me you wouldn’t mind the truth, and that she had known for some time.” 

That red tinge was back on Jesper’s ears and Mogens smirked a little. Whatever secret this was must be tasty indeed. “I suppose the only action is to just get it over with…” Still, Mogens could tell Jesper was hesitant from the shift of weight and the avoiding gaze. Then Jesper locked eyes with him, tilted his head with determination and said something Mogens never thought he would hear even if he was the most charming man around.

“I feel affection for you Mogens, the kind that goes well beyond friendship.” The red spread from the ears to the face. Mogens felt his smirk fall again for the second time today. “I have not acted on it, because...well, the law is against such a relationship.” The determination was dying a bit in the taller man’s eyes, but Mogens could tell it hadn’t died completely.

“I have come to learn that people here don’t care as much about such things. It seems rather ridiculous to just realize it, but there you have it.” Jesper was now giving him such a look filled with hope, that he realized he had to react to all this information. “What about Miss Alva?” Jesper furrowed his brows. “I just said, we agreed to marry.” 

Mogens blinked, feeling a dash of confusion. Jesper sighed “I love you both, all right? I know that’s not...the norm or what have you, but…” The man finally bit at his lip, a sign that his worries were growing past his refined restrictions. “I just can’t help but care for you both, and to want you both, even if it is wrong to do so.” 

Mogens continued to process this and Jesper was still holding hope in his gaze. Scratching his chin, he mulled over his options, he could tell Jesper about his own grown fondness, the emotion he kept locked up inside most of the time. Or he could let the postman down gently, and see him happy with Alva.

He was sure the two would have children and be happy. He didn’t need to be a factor in it at all. Meeting Jesper’s gaze again, he could already see the hope fading away as if the postman could read him as easy as he could read Jesper. It almost had him spewing forth the truth, but he held back. He didn’t deserve that emotion called happiness.

“I see” and wonders of wonders, Mogens actually spotted tears forming in those eyes. A different kind of determination entered those dark blue eyes. It decided him, and as soon as Jesper turned to leave, he moved and easily captured one of the thin wrists in his hand. “I didn’t say no” he found himself offering almost gently as if to calm a coming storm.

Jesper did look back at him, still trying to hold that moisture back from falling. It seemed possible rejection had been the trick to crying. Mogens couldn’t help but wonder what sort of extreme would finally get this man to laugh. Pushing that aside he tugged as gently as he could on the arm in his hold.

Jesper only moved a little to face him better. “I must admit champ...I also have a soft spot for you.” Jesper teared up _more_ as if the confession was his breaking point. It could have been, with two extremes clashing together. Then Mogens received a light slap on his arm “You could have said that sooner...jerk” still, Jesper was smiling then quickly moved to dry his eyes. 

Mogens stopped him, gaining a befuddled look from the thinner man. “It’s okay to cry sport, it’s part of being human, and well...here on Smeerensburg? No one is going to think less of you due to it.” So despite thinking he wouldn’t try to get Jesper to cry, he stood there now and watched as the droplets finally overspilled and Jesper sounded a soft sob. Then the postman surprised him again and embraced him, burying his head against a shoulder.

“Such a jerk…” Mogens got past his initial surprise and returned the embrace. “I know. Yet you like me.” A watery sounding chuckle entered his hearing and the hold on him tightened by a fraction. “Yes, I suppose I do” Mogens grinned and rubbed the slightly trembling back and just let the other man get it all out.

After a longer amount of time than he would have thought, Jesper drew away, and this time Mogens let him dry his wet cheeks. Mogens grinned and Jesper offered a softer smile back. “You smell like the sea...it’s quite pleasant.” Mogens gave a surprised chuckle and Jesper leaned forward and pecked him lightly on the cheek.

Well, Jesper was just surprising him left and right now. Even though he had been thinking no more surprises could be gotten from the tall man. Feeling his cheeks warm he saw a soft and warm smile form on the postman. “Well then, that’s all sorted!” Jesper definitely looked pleased. 

Mogens nodded along, leaving the complications of Jesper being with two people to be figured out by the man himself. Mogens had no interest in sharing romantic time with Miss Alva, which he supposed had already been factored into whatever their relationship could be called. Jesper adjusted his whole uniform and gave a sniff. 

“So...I’ll be off for now. I have arrangements to make for the wedding...and I suppose I'll figure out how this relationship will work.” Mogens smiled, unable to help himself since Jesper had followed his thinking without knowing it. Jesper moved to leave “I’ll see you later Mogens” and so with a wave and a cheerful grin, the other man left and Mogens let him this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting Jesper to laugh didn’t end up needing some extreme action. Mogens wasn’t sure why he didn’t think of something similar, with nearly a year of them dating. The two men couldn’t get married. Instead, Jesper balanced his time surprisingly well between Mogens and Alva. 

Mogens wasn’t sure why that surprised him, since Jesper had been delivering toys every night, and then also handling his normal duties during the day that first year. Still...the man could manage time and multiple tasks as if it was as easy as breathing. Maybe to Jesper, it was, and it turned out that when Jesper finally laughed, it came as easily.

The kids had been the ticket. More specifically it had been Jesper’s own children to grant both Mogens and Alva the pleasure of hearing the taller man laugh. At least the first time. They had all been watching the twins-and poor Alva had said that was enough, with Jesper eagerly agreeing-just spending time together as friends.

Their odd relationship when it came to the bedroom had nothing to do with them being friends thankfully. It had been something that Mogens had been worried about at first. Because even if he did not love Miss Alva, he still enjoyed her company. On the day of the first laugh-as Mogens like to call it-the twins had begun to crawl. 

“Look! They're moving on their own!!” Jesper grinned excitedly, and Mogens, of course, had to comment in his own way. “Ah, the stage of barely mobile movement, truly an achievement.” A snort sounded, and it took him a moment to process that the sound had come from _Jesper_ when soft chuckles and then joyful and pleasant sounding laughter followed.

“Barely...mobile!” Jesper choked out as he laughed, revealing what had tickled him so. Mogens' grin was beyond victorious, it was downright pleased. Even Alva looked surprised but ecstatic at the display. Mogens could guess this was her first time hearing their shared lover laugh as well. One of the twins fell harmlessly to their stomach, which caused Jesper to laugh harder.

It took a long time for him to calm down, and he was red-faced and wiping tears away once he did. “Man...I haven’t laughed like that since…” Jesper frowned and then sobered up completely. Mogens didn’t much like the change. “Well...mom was still around, so it’s been a while.” Mogens felt a sympathetic ache for the man. 

“Oh...so she uh...died?” Jesper met his gaze then smiled “No, nothing as dramatic as that.” The blonde man chuckled “She just left our home is all, and started traveling. I started to go to school around the same time and...well, I haven’t seen her in years now.” 

Jesper grew thoughtful. “I wonder if I can get her to come here with the lure of grandkids.” Alva frowned now “You are not using our kids as bait Jesper!” Jesper grinned “Oh, come on! I haven’t seen her in ages and last I heard she was in Germany so it wouldn’t be overly hard for her to come…” 

The blonde man flushed “Or I guess I could just ask her to come in general, why haven’t I done that yet?” Mogens sighed “Because you’re an idiot” Alva nodded to the statement. Jesper sent them a glare, but it lacked the normal heat behind it. Jesper sighed and relented that this time, he had indeed been an idiot. 

He sent letters the next day, and after that, they got to hear Jesper laugh a lot more. It seemed his mother was another good way to provide them with such a cheerful sound. Mogens could see how similar mother and son were and still didn’t quite get how Jesper’s dad really fit into it all. 

Mogens, of course, had met the strict looking Postmaster, and still couldn’t puzzle out any similarities between father and son. A mystery for a different time and place, or maybe it would just come out and surprise him one day. After all, Jesper seemed full of surprises now, and it had only taken them dating to experience them all. 

Mogens found he was more than happy to wait for any other surprises. Now that he had witnessed all the emotions that Jesper so splendidly showed off, he was just content to spend time with Jesper as a whole. Things couldn’t get better for him...so of course, they had to turn worse.


	3. Chapter 3

If there was one emotion Mogens wished he had never seen on Jesper’s face, it was the utter and crushing depression that came when Klaus vanished. It was more miserable than how Jesper had looked when he almost left twelve years ago now. Mogens and Alva had been around the man for long enough now that they knew something was wrong when he returned home that day.

Jesper’s shoulders had been slumped, and his head bowed. “Hey champ, what’s the matter? Lose your favorite stamps?” Of course, he said this in jest, but one look from Jesper showed it wasn’t appreciated, and likely only half acknowledged at best. “Klaus is gone” it came out simply as if Jesper was merely commenting on something of disinterest to him.

Klaus was not something of disinterest. Klaus was Jesper’s best friend, along with Mogens and Alva of course. “Gone?” Jesper shrugged off his heavy coat, the brown-furred one that he had gotten from the toymaker and Mogens frowned. Jesper only wore that if he went to see the Saami. 

“Yes, I asked everyone I could think of, looked everywhere too. He’s just…” Jesper motioned almost listlessly. “Nowhere. It’s like...he just faded away” a shift came, and Mogens sensed tears, but none came. Jesper just moved past the closet and towards the room he often shared with Alva. Mogens had his own separate room that was also often shared, but Jesper didn’t exactly look up to that.

Jesper, in fact, didn’t look up to much of anything. “Food is almost ready” Mogens offered almost meekly. He wasn’t sure of what to do in the face of such despair. “I’m not hungry” Jesper replied just as simply. Just stating a fact, or perhaps giving an idle comment on the weather. Mogens could only watch him leave, before heading to the kitchen to tell Alva the news.

***

The dark cloud didn’t lift for a long time. Jesper barely ate, barely spoke, and didn’t even interact with the twins with the usual enthusiasm. It must be the first time the blonde man had lost someone so close. Both Alva and Mogens tried their best to lift his spirits, but it soon became apparent that it was about more than just Klaus. 

“All those kids will be so disappointed” Jesper said one evening, very close to Christmas. Mogen looked at the man, who had not smiled once since Klaus had vanished and frowned. “What do you mean?” Jesper met his gaze “Well...we didn’t make the toys this year.” Oh. … OH. That was right. Without Klaus, there were no toys. “What about the letters?” Jesper’s expression filled with pain.

“I haven’t got any.” Mogens blinked “Is someone taking them?” Jesper shrugged “I don’t know” the pain lingered and Mogens shifted uncomfortably. Jesper loved his job as a postman, he must if he had kept it this long. The tall man especially loved Christmas time, because even more mail would start to pour in. 

Without those letters… No wonder the other man was so listless on top of everything else. “Well...I’m sure they will show up” he smiled, trying to offer some comfort and Jesper just nodded. 

***

On Christmas eve, Jesper said he couldn’t sleep, so he would stay downstairs. Mogens figured the other man was just used to being up practically through the night every year on this day. Alva kissed Jesper on the cheek and Mogens offered what he hoped was a sympathetic smile. They left him in the living room near the fireplace and hoped the night alone wouldn’t degrade his mood more.

***

On Christmas day, they found an energetic and cheerful Jesper greeting them. “Good morning! Kids, you got presents!!” The thin man motioned to the tree and the twins shouted joyfully before moving to open them. Jesper went up to Alva “You look wonderful, Mrs. Johanssen” he kissed her briefly and then came to Mogens.

“You look dashing if a bit confused” a peck on his cheek was all Mogens ever got in front of the kids, but he didn’t mind. A warmth still filled his chest. Their old Jesper was back. He wasn’t sure what had happened to make this change come so swiftly, but he was glad for it. Then he saw the toys.

They were just like the ones that Klaus had made. How strange. Oh well, it was probably nothing. He was surprised by a hug from behind and a soft nuzzle on his neck. “I’m sorry for my mood of late, I promise to make it up to you.” 

Mogens nodded “I look forward to it champ” Jesper grinned. They spent the rest of the day pleasantly, and Jesper spent that night with Alva. Mogens didn’t mind, the two were married after all. His turn came the next night anyway, and Jesper made him see stars several times.

Their life pretty much went back to normal. Sometimes Jesper still got a bit low in his mood, but it never lasted as long as that first time. Besides, every year around Christmas, the tall man practically buzzed and bounced with energy. As the years moved on, and Jesper became more grey and white than blonde, the postman's energy mellowed out to something suited for a man no longer in his youth. 

It was still wonderful though, and Mogens enjoyed every moment. Even when Jesper semi-retired and started to travel some, Mogens found himself pleased. It was in this contentment that he finally saw the worrying signs of another emotion he didn’t much like seeing Jesper display.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn’t depression, that was for sure, but it was still a type of sadness that made Mogens wish he could help somehow. There was no helping the lost and confused look that sometimes came to Jesper’s gaze though. Mogens knew the signs, he had seen it in his own father and often worried he would also experience it.

It had never occurred to him that he might have to watch someone he loved go through it. Jesper was experiencing moments where he didn’t know where he was, or even _who_ he was. So far it had only happened enough for Mogens to finally notice it. The way Jesper would pause, frowning, and knitting his brows before seemingly remembering what was going on and continuing. 

Mogens supposed the only godsend was that Jesper was fully retired now. If he stopped like that while taking care of letters… Well, it wouldn’t have been a nice feeling for the taller man to be sure. As more time passed though, it got worse. The lost look would stay and sometimes the taller man would just tear up over seemingly nothing.

The part of Jesper that knew he was forgetting something important was what brought the tears. The frustration that followed was quiet, but it broke Mogen’s heart every time. This wasn’t something that would swiftly go away, but instead, swiftly get worse. Alva got fed up with it a lot sooner than the captain did. 

“He can’t help it, Alva. His mind is...it’s degrading. I’ve seen it before, in my dad. He will just...eventually forget everything.” Alva crossed her arms with a frown, her own hair white by that point. “I just don’t like seeing him...so upset” Mogens felt some tenseness ease. “I know...neither do I.”

He sighed and looked at Jesper, who was sitting and reading a book. Today was a good day. He hadn’t managed to look lost once so far. “It’s hard to describe, my dad tried once. He said it was like...he was missing a big piece of himself, and some part realized it was missing, so he would get sad.” Alva nodded a little, then turned to watch the tall and thin man. 

Jesper flipped a page, then seemed to notice their staring. He lifted his head and blinked at them past his glasses. Those had been a new addition in recent years, the poor man’s eyesight slowly failing him, and a major factor in his retirement. Mogens just smiled and Jesper slowly smiled back, and then grinned before turning back to his book. For only a moment he looked lost, but Mogens figured he just had to find where he left off because it faded faster than normal.

Mogens sighed “It’s...it’s not going to be pretty. Before my dad died...he didn’t even know who I was, who he was, or even that he was at home.” He faced Alva “We have to be the strong ones because he won’t be able to be.” Alva nodded again and sighed sadly. Mogens pat her arm gently, and then they both continued like always.

***

It didn’t happen as fast as he thought it would. Jesper seemed to improve around Christmas, but then slowly got worse through the next year. Not only did Jesper’s mind fade, but his body grew weaker too, to the point where he needed a cane to get around the house. Not that he walked around a lot, he seemed rather content to sit most of the time.

On good days he would read and perhaps even do chores around the house that he could manage. On bad days he just sat all day, and sometimes cried, or would even just sleep. As the year passed so too did the good days, until eventually there were none to be had. It hurt to see their energetic partner become so withdrawn.

Only the thought that Jesper couldn’t control it was Mogens' only comfort. Jesper did seem happier when Mogens and Alva were close by, and Mogens happily gave the other man this small thing when he could. Which was actually a lot, now that he was feeling his age more as well. 

Alva did her best as well, but she herself wasn’t fairing the best anymore. They were all old and had their individual aches and pains. So it was a shock when it was actually Alva that passed away first. At least it was a shock to Mogens, Jesper didn’t even seem to know what was going on. 

It made the funeral more depressing, with Jesper asking why they were there almost every ten minutes or so. Once Mogens got him home Jesper experienced a rare moment of clarity and broke down sobbing as he realized his wife was gone. Mogens could only hold his sobbing friend and lover and rub his back. 

Jesper forgot all about it a few days later, and Mogens wasn’t sure if that could be counted as a blessing or not. As Christmas drew closer, another change came to Jesper, he seemed excited about something, but could never explain why when he was asked. It had become a tradition for Jesper to stay near the fireplace every year. 

This year, Mogens decided to stay with him. He didn’t feel like lugging himself up to his room anyway. So they sat by the cold fireplace since Jesper was oddly set on not having a fire. Mogens didn’t mind, it was pretty warm without. Jesper nearly fell asleep several times, and Mogens couldn’t hold back a smile.

Jesper was like those many children that stayed up for Santa Claus. An interesting story and it was even more hilarious when you knew the direct source. Chuckling to himself Jesper focused on him, looked confused, then just smiled. It was so rare to see his smile now.

Then it happened, something that he didn’t even try to explain. Something he couldn’t even _start_ to try and explain. Klaus was there, just came right through the chimney somehow, and out through the fireplace. Mogens could only stare. “Hello!” That was until Jesper spoke. 

“I think I was waiting on you” Jesper looked confused for a moment, but then nodded to himself. Mogens sighed and smiled. Maybe Jesper could enjoy one clear night with his (very old) friend around. Klaus just smiled and gave Mogens a nod which he returned kindly enough. 

“Who are you again though?” Mogens felt his smile drop, maybe a clear night had been a bit too much to ask for. Klaus just took it in stride, and Mogens realized he likely knew what had happened. If the large man had been coming each Christmas-which he now realized was more than likely-he would have seen the first signs last year.

Klaus moved and took Jesper’s hands “I am Klaus, your friend.” Jesper blinked then grinned brightly “Of course” the thin man chuckled “I remember now…” Jesper moved and looked at him “Mogens? You’re normally not down here. Are you feeling alright?” Mogens felt some of his ache ease and he smiled. 

“Just didn’t want to pull my old body up those stairs.” Jesper huffed and then looked at said stairs, then to his cane. “Yes...they are troublesome at times, always up to something.” Klaus smiled and Mogens grinned. This was more like the old Jesper. 

Klaus moved and gained Jesper’s attention. “I was wondering...would you accept my offer now?” Mogens frowned. Offer? Jesper looked at him with concern but then sighed. “I...I don’t really know if I can make it another year. I…” Jesper gave him a heartbroken look that he wanted to ask about, but couldn’t. 

“I’m sorry Mogens, I really don’t want to leave you alone.” Alone? He tensed up, and Jesper looked back at Klaus and then nodded. Klaus smiled and lifted Jesper from the chair easily. Mogens watched, totally gobsmacked as Jesper suddenly grew younger. Now before him stood the blonde and energetic man that had first come to the island. 

Jesper grinned then looked at him sadly before coming over and kissing his forehead. “I truly am sorry. He says I can stay with him...wherever it is that he goes.” The now young man's eyes sparkled and Mogens chuckled. Jesper had loved traveling once he started, gaining a love of adventure on the way. Mogens relaxed and was surprised he actually felt happy.

“I guess I tell folks you just disappeared...like Klaus?” Jesper blinked then shrugged “If you want” then he got a kiss and he felt his heart rate pick up. “I’ll come back every year” Jesper whispered, and he felt the promise in the words more than any of his small pains. Mogens nodded and Jesper stood straight. 

“Well, until then…” Jesper smiled and Mogens grinned. “Until then indeed” so with that promise and a happy grin, Jesper left with Klaus. This left Mogens alone, but he never felt it too strongly, after all, he got to see a very handsome postman every year, until he too met death like an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this all in one go. Today. I hope it doesn't seem too rushed, I just wanted to get it down and therefore out of my head. 
> 
> I hope it's still somewhat enjoyable


End file.
